


Waiting

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Christmas, Holidays, Humor, Kylo Ren Is A Fictional Character Ben Created, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining Poe Dameron, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A flight delay allows Ben and Poe to talk to each other.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittycombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycombs/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Great, just great.” Ben sighed. “I promised Mom that I’d get home in time…”

Poe could already tell that Ben was already getting more than a little wound up, more than a little worried, so he did something that was probably more than a little reckless, considering they were mostly just people building up a budding friendship.

He took Ben’s hand.

It was a light touch, all things considered, but there was something about taking Ben’s hand that was both soothing and actually pretty exciting, all things considered. Ben turned to look at him, surprised, before smiling a bit. Poe found he liked it, actually, when Ben smiled. It was like it only accentuated his, honestly, beautiful face. Ben had half-jokingly said that he wasn’t exactly Brad Pitt or Chris Evans, but honestly, Poe liked Ben’s face, quite literally, liked how it lit up when he smiled, liked the little freckles on it like inverted stars, liked his expressive brown eyes and full lips. More importantly, he liked how Ben left him laughing or smiling for just making the right comment, and hated it when Ben got anxious or came close to crying because it was almost like it was his own, like he was feeling it.

“What was that for?” Ben said.

“I like you,” Poe said. “And I don’t like it when you get worried.”

Ben sighed. “I guess I am sort of the worrying type,” he said. He and Poe were close now. Poe could count his freckles. He wondered what it would be like to trace and count them beneath his fingertips.

“It’s okay,” Poe said. “I don’t blame you.” He sighed. “I promised Dad I’d be home for Christmas too.”

“Hopefully it won’t take too long,” Ben said.

It was funny how hours could feel like an eternity. Even taking the opportunity to text both their families and say they were going to be extremely late thanks to the flights delaying, Poe turned to Ben and said, “You know…the thing is, stuck with you it’s not so bad.”

“Really?”

“Really.“ Poe said. “So…glad you’re at least out of jail for now?”

Ben actually laughed — it was the sort of laughter that Poe swore he heard too infrequently. “It’s not that bad. I mean…attending classes with you, it’s not that bad. I mean, well, it’s not bad at all.”

“I got what you meant.” Poe smiled. “Anything you’re planning to do once you get out of here?”

Ben hummed. “Maybe catch up on my books. I’ve been neglecting them. And my writing too.” He smiled. "I’ve had this idea in my head about a girl from the desert going up against a man in a mask. I just hope I can do it justice.”

“I think you will.” Poe said. “Really.”


End file.
